Alfabet snarry
by Disharmonie
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Teksty nie są chronologiczne.


Autor : Hjp-Dlm  
>Link do oryginału : .nets/7400504/1/Snarry_alphabet  
>Tytuł oryginału : 26 letters of Snarry<br>Tłumacz : anga971  
>Zgoda : Brak kontaktu z autorką<br>Beta : Nekierta i eM ;* Dzięki dziewczyny.  
>Tytuł może ulec zmianie. Na razie postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć tytułów rozdziałów, może potem obok pojawią się polskie nazwy w nawiasach.<p>

Alfabet Snarry

Litera : A – Apple

Harry leżał na kanapie, jedząc jabłko.  
>— Mógłbyś przestać przeżuwać tak cholernie głośno? —zapytał Severus, garbiąc się nad papierami.<br>—Ale, Snape… Ono jest takie pyszne i soczyste.  
>Harry wziął następnego, dużego gryza, robiąc to wyjątkowo głośno.<br>—Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz , to to jabłko znajdzie się głęboko w twoim gardle.  
>Harry zignorował go, ponownie gryząc owoc.<br>Mężczyzna warknął, rzucając swoimi dokumentami.  
>Podszedł do kanapy, po czym wytrącił jabłko Harry'emu.<br>— Hej! — krzyknął chłopiec.  
>Snape stanął za nim tak, że teraz trzymał go w ciasnym uścisku.<br>—Powinienem był wykorzystywać jabłka do drażnienia cię dużo wcześniej.  
>Snape prychnął w szyję Harry'ego.<br>— Jeśli chciałeś mnie przytulić, bachorze, powinieneś poprosić.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się.<br>— Jeszcze byś mi nie pozwolił.  
>— Owszem, ale ucisz się.<br>Harry zaśmiał się, relaksując w objęciach Severusa.  
>— Kocham cię.<br>— Ja też cię kocham… bachorze.

Litera : B – Baby

— Dlaczego tego nie zamkniesz? —krzyknął Snape do Harry'ego, który trzymał podskakującego bobasa.  
>—Teddy nie jest tym! On jest po prostu zmęczony.<br>Dziecko głośno płakało na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
>— Więc połóż go do łóżka.<br>Chłopak zaczął się irytować.  
>— Próbuję!<br>— Najwidoczniej nie starasz się wystarczająco.  
>— W takim razie sam spróbuj! —krzyknął Harry.<br>Snape wziął od niego dziecko i zaczął je delikatnie kołysać , nucąc cicho jakąś melodię.  
>Z czasem Teddy zaczął zamykać oczy i wtulił się w szaty Severusa.<br>Dało się słyszeć cichutkie chrapanie.  
>— Skończone — szepnął Harry, siadając na sofie.<br>Severus położył śpiące dziecko do łóżeczka, po czym usiadł obok Pottera.  
>— To nie było takie trudne — powiedział, pocierając ramiona Harry'ego.<br>— Może dla ciebie.  
>Harry zaczął się odprężać dzięki dłoniom Snape'a na plecach.<br>—Co mu nuciłeś? — dopytywał Harry.  
>— Melodię, którą śpiewała mi moja mama, kiedy krzyczał ojciec.<br>Snape zatrzymał dłonie, przyciągając Harry'ego bliżej siebie.  
>Zaczęli się delikatnie całować.<br>Teddy ponownie zaczął płakać.  
>— Na razie wstrzymajmy się z dziećmi — powiedział Harry.<br>—Zgoda.

Litera : C – Cake

Harry był zajęty w kuchni.  
>Na ten dzień przypadały urodziny Severusa i chłopak chciał go czymś zaskoczyć.<br>Umieścił potrawy i ciasto na stole.  
>Snape wszedł do pomieszczenia, narzekając pod nosem.<br>— Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie – powiedział Harry, całując go delikatnie w usta.  
>Twarz Snape'a rozpogodziła się na widok ilości jedzenia.<br>— Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał młodszego chłopaka Severus.  
>—Och, mam swoje źródła.<br>Snape spojrzał na niego.  
>—Moja mama ci powiedziała, prawda?<br>Harry skinął głową.  
>—Cieszę się, że to zrobiła.<br>Chłopak wyciągnął pudełko spod szafy.  
>—Nie, Harry. To zbyt wiele.<br>Jednak ten nie zwrócił uwagi na jego protest i ostrożnie umieścił prezent w dłoniach mężczyzny.  
>—Daj spokój. Otwórz.<br>Severus wykonał polecenie i zdjął wieko kartonu, w którym znalazł pisklę bazyliszka.  
>—Harry, jak ty… — przerwał w połowie zdania.<br>—Wiem, że zawsze o takim marzyłeś, więc odkupiłem go od Hagrida.  
>Snape delikatnie pogłaskał głowę węża.<br>— Jest piękny.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok.<br>— Dziękuję ci.  
>— Proszę bardzo.<br>Snape ostrożnie położył pudło na podłodze, by nie zranić węża, i przyciągnął Harry'ego do siebie.  
>—Kocham cię, bachorze — powiedział i pocałował Harry'ego namiętnie.<br>— Ja kocham cię bardziej.  
>Harry dał pisklęciu trochę wody i martwego szczura.<br>—A teraz jedzmy!

Litera : D – Date

Po wejściu do gabinetu profesora Snape'a Harry zastał go pochylonego nad dokumentami.  
>— Przepraszam bardzo —powiedział Harry, sprawiając, że Snape spojrzał na niego.<br>— Tak, Potter?  
>Harry zaszurał nerwowo nogami.<br>— Przyszedłem zapytać, czy chciałbyś wybrać się ze mną do Hosmeade na piwo kremowe w przyszłą sobotę? —zapytał Harry lekko zawstydzony.  
>Snape spojrzał na niego jak zawsze bez jakichkolwiek emocji na twarzy.<br>— Zapraszasz mnie na randkę, Potter?  
>— Tak myślę, to znaczy - myślę, że tak — odpowiedział szybko, a jego policzki pokryły się szkarłatem.<br>Zaległa cisza, a Harry wpatrywał się w podłogę, czekając na wybuch.  
>— Z pewnością, a teraz zostaw mnie. Mam dużo pracy.<br>Harry podniósł głowę.  
>Odwzajemnił uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a.<br>— Dziękuję. Nie pożałuje pan tego. - Harry ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
>— I… Potter, w sobotę nazywaj mnie po imieniu.<br>— Pan mnie również.  
>Skinęli sobie głowami, nim każdy z nich odwrócił się w swoją stronę.<p>

Litera : E –

Harry był przeziębiony i nie chciał jeść.  
>— Jeśli nie zjesz tej cholernej zupy, to wleję ci ją do gardła.<br>Chłopak zakaszlał głośno, jęcząc z bólu.  
>—Co z tobą? Tylko czekasz na moment, aby wepchnąć mi coś do gardła? Pierwsze było jabłko, teraz zupa.<br>Snape uśmiechnął się, podając Harry'emu eliksir.  
>Harry wypił go, co spowodowało grymas na jego twarzy.<br>— Mogłeś coś zrobić, by smakował choć trochę lepiej.  
>Zakaszlał ponownie.<br>—Teraz wykrzywianie twarzy nie jest już takie zabawne?  
>Harry uśmiechnął się leciutko, nim zakaszlał ponownie.<br>—Może po prostu spróbujesz zupy? — zapytał Snape.  
>Figlarny uśmiech rozciągnął się na twarzy Harry'ego.<br>— Co mi to da?  
>Severus doskonale wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.<br>— Następnym razem możesz być na górze.  
>Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, zbliżając łyżkę do swych ust.<br>Ciało Severusa było o wiele lepsze od zupy.

Litera : F – Fat

Harry przeglądał się w lustrze, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy.  
>Jego ciężarny brzuch był taki duży<br>Severus wszedł w luźnej szacie na przednią część łóżka.  
>— Harry, coś nie tak? — zapytał, widząc pojedynczą łzę.<br>Harry objął swój brzuch dłońmi.  
>— Jestem gruby i odpychający —zaszlochał.<br>Severus uśmiechnął się do swojego męża. Harry wyglądał tak smutno…  
>—Wiem to! Jestem gruby! – szlochał, siedząc na łóżku i chowając twarz w dłoniach.<br>Snape przewrócił oczami, zbliżając się do niego i otoczył ramionami swojego męża.  
>— Jesteś piękny, Harry.<br>Chłopak uniósł wzrok. Jego policzki pokryte były łzami.  
>—Naprawdę?<br>Severus skinął głową, całując szyję męża.  
>— To właściwie nawet bardzo seksowne.<br>Harry zaśmiał się, ocierając łzy.  
>— Tak jak wężomowa.<br>Snape przyciągnął go do siebie, a dłonie chłopaka znajdowały się teraz na piersi mężczyzny.  
>— Kochajmy się.<br>Snape z uśmiechem pocałował swojego męża.  
>— Oczywiście.<p>

Litera : G — Gay

Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi siedział przy stole w Wielkiej Sali.  
>Właśnie przybyły sowy, upuszczając wiadomości.<br>Harry szarpnięciem otworzył gazetę, by znaleźć siebie na okładce, a jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona.  
>Chłopiec, który przeżył jest gejem!<br>Źródła mówią, że Harry Potter, znany również jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, widziany był w barze Pod Trzema Miotłami z tajemniczym mężczyzną ukrytym pod płaszczem. Kompromitujące zdjęcia tej dwójki na następnej stronie.  
>Harry przewrócił kartki, by znaleźć zdjęcie, na którym został uwieczniony wraz z tajemniczą postacią.<br>Spojrzał w kierunku Snape'a, który wpatrywał się w gazetę.  
>— Czy ktoś wiedział, że Potter jest pedałem! – wrzasnął Draco w stronę Gryfonów.<br>Harry przeskoczył przez stoły Gryffidoru i Slytherinu, powalając Dracona na ziemię i uderzając go cały czas, aż nie został odciągnięty.

Literka : H – Hail

Mecz Quidditcha był w połowie, kiedy zaczął padać grad.  
>Jedno uderzenie w jego głowę sprawiło, że spojrzał w niebo.<br>Cholerna pogoda! Znicz zatrzepotał obok jego głowy, nim ponownie odleciał.  
>Harry pomknął w jego kierunku, unikając ogromnych kulek lodu.<br>— Dawaj, Harry! – wrzeszczeli Ron i Hermiona, kiedy znicz znajdował się już na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.  
>Chłopak wychylił się do przodu, łapiąc złotą piłeczkę.<br>—Gryffindor zwyciężył!  
>Ogromny odłamek lodu uderzył w miotłę Harry'ego, łamiąc ją na kawałki, co sprawiło, że chłopak zaczął spadać prosto w kierunku ziemi.<br>— Cholerny grad – wyszeptał, a ciemność pochwyciła Harry'ego w swe bezcielesne ramiona, zanim zderzył się z ziemią.

Literka : I – Itch

Harry drapał się jak szalony.  
>— Mógłbyś przestać to robić?<br>Jednak chłopak nie zareagował na polecenie.  
>—Nic nie poradzę na to, że tak bardzo mnie swędzi.<br>Snape machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że ręce Harry'ego nakryły rękawiczki.  
>— Ściągnę je — warknął, próbując się podrapać.<br>— Przestań się ruszać.  
>Harry mruczał, gdy Snape go rozbierał, a następnie zaczął rozsmarowywać krem po jego ciele.<br>— Lepiej? — zapytał go.  
>Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego.<br>— Ani trochę — opowiedział i przyciągnął Snape'a blisko siebie. Zaczął go całować, całkowicie zapominając o ospie wietrznej.

Literka : J – Joy

Harry z uśmiechem przyglądał się testowi ciążowemu.  
>Pozytywny!<br>Był w ciąży.  
>Skakał dookoła z radości.<br>— Harry, kochanie, co robisz? – zapytał go Severus.  
>Chłopak wpadł mu w ramiona, śmiejąc się radośnie. Podał mu test i czekał na jakąś reakcję.<br>Snape stał dobre pięć minut, zanim zemdlał.  
>Harry zaczął wariować.<br>Wziął szklankę wody i wylał ją na Severusa.  
>Mężczyzna ocknął się, po czym zaczął wycierać twarz.<br>— Co się stało? — zapytał.  
>Harry zaśmiał się.<br>— Ja jestem w ciąży, a ty zemdlałeś.  
>Severus podniósł się szybko, wycierając do sucha.<br>— Snape'owie nie mdleją.  
>Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi.<br>— To co to było?  
>— Poczułem się trochę zmęczony.<br>Harry zaśmiał się.  
>— No tak.<p>

Literka : K – Kreacher

Harry i Severus sprzątali dom Syriusza.  
>— Stworku? Czy mógłbyś przyjść nam pomóc, proszę.<br>Od śmierci Syriusza skrzat stał się dużo milszy dla Harry'ego.  
>— Oczywiście, paniczu Harry.<br>Stworek podszedł do nich, strzepując tkaninę, co spowodowało uniesienie się kurzu, który obecny był wszędzie.  
>Harry zakaszlał.<br>— Dziękuję, Stworku.  
>Skrzat zbliżył się do Harry'ego.<br>— Będziecie mieli bliźnięta.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się.<br>— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał.  
>— Słyszę dwa bijące serca —powiedział, przysuwając głowę bliżej do zaokrąglonego brzucha Harry'ego.<br>— To chłopcy.  
>Harry poklepał skrzata po głowie.<br>— Dziękuję ci, Stworku.

Literka : L — Late

Severus wszedł do domu o trzeciej nad ranem.  
>— Późno wróciłeś — powiedział Harry, który siedział na fotelu.<br>Snapenie odpowiedział i poszedł prosto po alkohol.  
>— Dlaczego zachowujesz się w ten sposób, Severusie? — zapytał Harry. — Ledwie raczysz mnie poinformować, że wychodzisz pić każdej nocy, zostawiając mnie tu samego. —<br>Snape odstawił swoją szklankę.  
>— Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Potter.<br>Harry wstał, gdy pierwsze łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach.  
>— Teraz będziesz wracał późno, będąc takim palantem?<br>— Zamknij się, Potter. Mogę robić, co chcę.  
>Harry zsunął pierścionek zaręczynowy zlewej dłoni.<br>—Świetnie! Zabieraj go z powrotem! — krzyknął i rzucił nim w Snape'a, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.  
>Severus zaczął walić głową w biurko.<p>

Literka : M –Milk

Severus zakaszlał głośno.  
>— Harry – zawołał.<br>Chłopak wszedł do sypialni ze szklanką mleka.  
>— Och, dzięki ci, Merlinie.<br>Podał mleko Snape'owi, który wypił wszystko.  
>— Oczywiście. Kochasz smocze mleko.<br>— Pomaga na gardło. —Snape uśmiechnął się do niego.  
>— Założę się. — Zaśmiał się chłopak. — Masz brudne myśli.<br>Harry zamrugał na niego.  
>— Tylko dla ciebie.<br>Tej nocy Snape wypił przynajmniej osiem szklanek mleka.  
>— Naprawdę jest takie dobre? — zapytał Harry.<br>Snape skinął głową, podając Harry'emu szklankę.  
>— Spróbuj.<br>Harry wziął małego łyka, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.  
>— Przepyszne.<br>— Wiem, a teraz mi oddaj.  
>Harry spojrzał na niego.<br>—Nie.  
>Snape złapał chłopaka, po czym zaczął ciągnąć go na łóżko.<br>— Całe mleko się rozlało.  
>Obaj zaśmiali się.<br>— Nadal trochę zostało — powiedział Snape, liżąc szyję Harry'ego.  
>Potter natomiast pieścił ucho Severusa, doprowadzając ich obu do jęku.<p>

Literka : N – Nightmares

— Harry, wstawaj! – Severus potrząsnął nim, by go obudzić. Chłopak zapłakał histerycznie.  
>— Zabili ich – załkał Harry w koszulkę Snape'a<br>—Wiem, kochanie – powiedział, gładząc jego włosy.  
>To był czwarty koszmar Harry'ego w tym tygodniu, który dotyczył Syriusza, Remusa, Zgredka i Freda.<br>— To już przeszłość – wyszeptał do niego Snape.  
>Harry chwycił koszulkę Severusa jeszcze mocniej.<br>— Nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj — jęknął Harry.  
>Snape położył chłopca na swojej piersi.<br>— Nie zrobię tego — powiedział i pocałował Harry'ego w głowę.  
>— Nie mogę stracić również ciebie – wyszlochał Potter.<br>— Nie stracisz, obiecuję.  
>Harry spojrzał wprost na Severusa i zbliżył swoje usta do jego warg.<br>— Spraw, bym pamiętał to wszystko — wyszeptał.  
>—Nie mogę. Jesteś zdenerwowany.<br>Harry spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy.  
>— Proszę.<br>Severus przekręcił się, sprawiając, że Harry znalazł się pod nim.  
>— Kocham cię.<br>Harry jęknął, gdy ten pocałował go w ucho.  
>— Też cię kocham.<p>

Literka : O – Outside

Harry siedział na zewnątrz, na balkonie, patrząc na gwiazdy i nazywał każdą z nich.  
>—Harry? Co robisz na zewnątrz? Jest zimno — powiedział Snape, okrywając chłopaka kocem.<br>— Liczę gwiazdy.  
>— Dlaczego? – zapytał.<br>—Kiedy mieszkałem z Dursley'ami, zamykali mnie w moim pokoju. Jedynie siedzenie, liczenie i nazywanie ich pozwalało mi choć na moment oderwać się od okrutnego świata.  
>Snape był bardzo zadowolony z tego, że Dursley'owie byli martwi. Inaczej sam by ich zabił.<br>Severus wciągnął Harry'ego na swoje kolana.  
>— To dobry pomysł – powiedział, odgarniając grzywkę z jego twarzy, ukazując bliznę Harry'ego.<br>Delikatnie przejechał palcem po jej konturze.  
>Harry oparł się o Severusa, gdy liczyli i nazywali gwiazdy razem.<br>— Chcę, żeby jedna z nich nazywała się Lily.  
>Snape uśmiechnął się we włosy Harry'ego.<br>— Dlaczego tak?  
>Chłopiec spojrzał na niego.<br>— Jest najjaśniejszą ze wszystkich na niebie.

Litera : P – Pet

— Seevy, błagam! – wyjęczał Harry.  
>— Nie — warknął mężczyzna.<br>Harry odwrócił wzrok.  
>— Ale tylko spójrz na niego! — Chłopak trzymał czarnego węża z rubinowo — czerwonymi oczami.<br>— Nie. Nie chcę żadnego zwierzątka domowego.  
>Harry ponownie wyciągnął węża w jego kierunku.<br>— Dlaczego? – zapytał jęczącym głosem.  
>— Za dużo z nimi roboty.<br>Harry zaczął syczeć do węża, a oczy Snape'a pociemniały z pożądania, gdy język Pottera drgał, kiedy syczał w wężomowie.  
>— Jeśli go kupimy, będę używał wężomowy, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał.<br>Snape przegrywał wewnętrzna walkę.  
>— Prosssszę… — syknął Harry do niego.<br>— Świetnie.  
>— Tak! — krzyknął głośno chłopiec i podbiegł do kasy, by kupić kilka rzeczy dla ich zwierzaka.<br>— Przynajmniej będę coś z tego miał – wyszeptał Snape do siebie.

Litera : Q – Quake

Harry podbiegł do stołu, gdy cały dom zaczął się trząść.  
>— Severusie!— wrzasnął.<br>Snape potknął się, wchodząc do pokoju i unikając spadającego szkła.  
>Przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie, osłaniając go przed zniszczeniami.<br>— To trzęsienie ziemi! – wrzasnął Harry, narzekając.  
>Snape machnął różdżką, osłaniając ich tarczą.<br>— Naprawdę, Harry? – zapytał sarkastycznie.  
>Trzęsienie ustało po kilku minutach, jedynie książki i szkło znajdowały się na podłodze.<br>Nic więcej się nie zniszczyło.  
>Obaj usiedli na kanapie.<br>—To było przerażające – powiedział Harry, kładąc swoją głowę na kolana Snape'a.  
>Palce mężczyzny wsunęły się w jego włosy, gładząc je.<br>—To było tylko małe trzęsienie ziemi.

Litera : R – Run

Harry biegł przez las.  
>— Biegnij, Harry, biegnij! – szydził z niego syczący głos.<br>Podczas ucieczki unikał krzaków i drzew, a deszcz, spływający po jego ubraniach, spowalniał go.  
>— Jestem coraz bliżej. – Tym razem głos był nieopodal.<br>Harry obejrzał się za siebie, zauważając cień.  
>— Ach! – krzyknął, upadając ciężko na ziemię.<br>Ręka chwyciła go.  
>— Mam cię!<br>Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego za nim Voldemorta.  
>Jęknął, otwierając oczy i rozmazanym wzrokiem ujrzał Snape'a.<br>— To ja, Harry — powiedział Severus, przyciągając go do siebie.  
>Harry płakał w jego klatkę piersiową.<br>— Miał mnie – powtarzał w kółko.  
>— Cii, kochanie. To był tylko sen.<p>

Literka : S – Slap

Harry i Severus kłócili się. Znowu.  
>— Oni ze mną nie flirtowali! — wrzasnął chłopak.<br>Snape spojrzał na niego ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.  
>— Patrzyli na ciebie jak na kawałek mięsa. I całowali cię w rękę!<br>Harry wstał, a Severus podążył za nim.  
>— Całowanie gospodarza w rękę jest tam zwyczajem!<br>Snape odstawił szklankę.  
>— Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i Umarł zasługuje na całowanie jego ręki przez każdego z nich.<br>— Zazdrość powoduje wzrost miłości — wypluł Harry. Severus zaśmiał się.  
>— Nie o kogoś takiego jak ty. — Harry uderzył go prosto w twarz.<br>Snape stał, nie poruszając się.  
>—Czy ty właśnie mnie uderzyłeś? — zapytał zdumiony.<br>—Tak. Zasłużyłeś sobie na to! — krzyknął Harry, gdy w jego oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy.

Literka : T — Tart

Harry siedział przy stole, jedząc swoją siódmą tartę.  
>Severus po prostu na niego patrzył i zastanawiał się, jak mógł jej tyle zjeść.<br>— Nie będziesz się po tym źle czuł?  
>Harry potrząsnął głową i przełknął kolejne kawałki.<br>— To jest pyszne, Sev — powiedział chłopak, sięgając po kolejny talerz.  
>— Tarty są obrzydliwe.<br>Harry opuścił nóż, patrząc w górę.  
>— Próbowałeś kiedykolwiek? — zapytał, cofając ostrze.<br>—Nie.  
>Harry odłożył nóż, podając talerz Snape'owi.<br>— Weź mały kawałek.  
>Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.<br>— Proszę. — Harry wydął wargi.  
>Snape przewrócił oczami, nim uniósł klejącą się tartę i wziął kawałek.<br>Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy tylko poczuł jej smak.  
>— Tylko teraz jej nie wypluj — powiedział Harry.<br>Snape potrząsnął głową, pakując sobie resztę tarty do buzi.  
>—Hej! To była ostatnia!<br>Snape przewrócił oczami, nim uniósł kolejny kawałek lepkiej potrawy.  
>Uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry'ego<br>— Kochanie, kupię ci więcej.

Literka : U — Up

— W górę, w górę! — wrzeszczał Teddy, wyciągając ręce w kierunku Snape'a.  
>— Posłuchaj, bachorze. Nie będę cię podnosił — powiedział, patrząc w niebieskie oczy brzdąca.<br>— W górę. — Dziecko spróbowało wspiąć się po szatach Snape'a, ale zarobił leciutkie pchnięcie.  
>Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, przygładzając niechlujne włosy.<br>Teddy podbiegł do zmęczonego mężczyzny.  
>— Podnieś!<br>Harry uniósł dziecko, podchodząc z nim do swojego męża.  
>— Dzień dobry. — Severus dał mu całusa prosto w usta.<br>— Dzień dobry — mruknął Harry, siadając z Teddym na kanapie. Po chwili pojawiła się filiżanka kawy.— Podnieś!— Teddy skoczył Snape'owi w ramiona.  
>Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziecko.<br>— Przeklęty dzieciak.  
>Harry napił się kawy, a Severus usiadł z małym obok niego.—<br>—Więc, Sev, myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować z dzieckiem.  
>Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się.<p>

Literka : V – Vault

Goblin otworzył skarbiec, ukazując cały rodzinny dobytek.  
>— Tatusiu, papo, spójrzcie! Wujek Syriusz zostawił nam pierścionki!<br>Chłopiec o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach podniósł cztery pierścienie, pokazując je.  
>—Tak, Demetri, a teraz odłóż je z powrotem — powiedział Severus, wciągając Harry'ego do skarbca.<br>Mały chłopiec odłożył pierścionki na rzecz książki.  
>— Och, mityczne stworzenia – powiedział, podnosząc skórzaną lekturę.<br>— Tatusiu, możemy ją wziąć? — Jego zielone oczy również błagały.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się.<br>— Oczywiście, kochanie.  
>Severus objął ramionami talię Harry'ego, rozglądając się dookoła.<br>Potter uśmiechał się figlarnie, gdy podnosił czarne pudełko.  
>— Hej, Sev! Spójrz na to.<br>Na jego palcach wisiała para kajdanek.  
>Snape schował je z powrotem do pudełka, upewniając się, że Demetri ich nie widział.<br>— Schowam je na później — powiedział, ściskając tyłek Harry'ego.  
>Huk sprawił, że obaj się odwrócili.<br>Demetri był otoczony przez spadające książki.  
>— Ups — powiedział niewinnie.<br>Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
>— On zdecydowanie jest twoim dzieckiem.<p>

Litera: W — Wet  
>Harry wyszedł z łazienki owinięty ręcznikiem.<br>Jego czarne włosy były bardzo mokre.  
>Snape tylko patrzył na wodę spływającą po ciele chłopaka.<br>Oblizał usta, obserwując każdy ruch Harry'ego.  
>— Sev, przestań się gapić — powiedział, odwracając się od Snape'a.<br>Mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
>Harry był tak seksowny, więc nawet nie próbował.<br>Potter ściągnął spodnie od piżamy.  
>— Dzisiaj ty wydajesz polecenia, Harry— powiedział Severus, a jego oczy nadal błądziły po ciele chłopaka.<br>— Jak zawsze. — Harry uśmiechnął się, sprawiając, że pewna część ciała Snape'a poruszyła się, po czym wszedł do łóżka tylko po to, by zostać wciągniętym na kolana mężczyzny.  
>— Sev, ty brudny psie — wyszeptał mu do ucha, powodując u mężczyzny dreszcze.<br>— Wolę być wężem — wyjęczał, gdy Harry przygryzł płatek jego ucha.  
>— A co, jeśli w zamian pokażę ci mojego węża? – zaproponował Potter, wywołując kolejny jęk u Severusa.<br>Jego włosy sprawiły, że cała szyja była wilgotna.  
>— Boże… jak ja kocham, kiedy jesteś mokry – powiedział Snape, wdychając zapach jego czystych włosów.<p>

Literka : X – X—men

Harry oparł się o Severusa, gdy oglądali X—mena.  
>— Ten film jest rozbrajający — powiedział Snape, wskazując ekran.<br>— Cicho. Staram się oglądać – powiedział Harry.  
>Mężczyzna przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej, delikatnie całując jego szyję<br>— Daj spokój, Severusie… To jest naprawdę dobre – wyjęczał, próbując skoncentrować się na filmie.  
>Dłoń Snape'a zakradła się na udo Harry'ego. Szybko złapał pilota, zatrzymując film.<br>— Możesz to obejrzeć później — powiedział, siadając na kanapie i podciągnął koszulkę Harry'ego, aby przyjrzeć się ogromnemu wybrzuszeniu. Harry był już co najmniej w piątym miesiącu ciąży.  
>Severus pocałował go w brzuch.<br>— Zastanawiam się, jak będzie wyglądał.  
>Snape spojrzał w górę.<br>— Myślisz, że to będzie chłopiec?— zapytał.  
>Harry uśmiechnął się.<br>— Oczywiście, jest trzydzieści pięć procent szans na to, że w naszej rodzinie pojawi się dziewczynka — powiedział Harry.  
>Snape zaczął gładzić jego brzuch, aż poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie.<br>— Myślę, że właśnie kopnął.  
>Poczuł kolejny ruch i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.<br>W oczach Snape'a pojawiły się łzy szczęścia.

Literka : Y – Yelling

Harry rzucił szklanką o ścianę.  
>— Znowu na mnie krzyczysz! — wrzasnął Harry prosto do Snape'a.<br>— Ponieważ znowu jesteś zmierzły — warknął mężczyzna.  
>— Jestem w ciąży, ty kutasie! — krzyknął Harry.<br>Severus patrzył na niego, dopóki nie dostrzegł wody spływającej po nogach chłopaka.  
>— Harry, spójrz.<br>Chłopiec spojrzał w dół, a potem przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, szeroko otwierając oczy.  
>— Moje wody płodowe — wyszeptał. Snape zaczął się denerwować.<br>— Musimy dostać się do szpitala i wziąć ze sobą jakieś ciuchy. Boże, muszę się napić!  
>Harry oparł się o ścianę, oddychając głęboko.<br>— Severusie, uspokój się. Weź torbę i chodźmy.  
>Snape chwycił spakowaną walizkę w rękę i wraz z Harrym aportował się do szpitala.<br>Podbiegło do nich wiele pielęgniarek.  
>— Męskie ciąże, pokój 102 — krzyknęła jedna z nich, po czym ominęła Snape'a niczym jakieś krzaki.<br>— Szybko! Połóżcie go tutaj!  
>Snape zaczął panikować.<br>— Och, mój Boże, moje dziecko się rodzi — powiedział oszołomiony.  
>— Severusie, kochany, proszę — wyjęczał Harry, trzymając się za brzuch.<br>Właśnie wtedy chłopak wrzasnął z bólu.  
>— Szybko! Zanim będzie za późno! — krzyknął lekarz.<p>

Literka : Z – Zap

Mały chłopiec o zielonych oczach dostał swoją pierwszą różdżkę.  
>Biegał po domu i krzyczał:<br>— Strzelaj do wszystkich.  
>Harry uważał, że było to urocze, a Snape patrzył zachwycony na dziecko i męża.<br>Był tak szczęśliwy, że ich ma.  
>-— Popatrz, tato! Strzela!<br>Severus zaśmiał się, gdy zaklęcie uderzyło Harry'ego w tyłek, sprawiając, że podskoczył.  
>— Och, kochanie, bądź z tym ostrożny — powiedział chłopak, pocierając tyłek.<br>Snape wciągnął Harry'ego na kolana.  
>— Później sprawię, że poczujesz się lepiej.<br>Harry posłał mu uwodzicielski uśmiech, a Severus pocałował go delikatnie w usta.  
>— Papo! Tatusiu! Ciocia Hermiona powiedziała, że to źle całować się przy dzieciach.<br>Severus jęknął.  
>— Więc uciekaj, bachorze – powiedział, wstając i goniąc swojego syna z uśmiechem.<br>— Papo, powiedz mu, żeby przestał! — wrzasnął Demetri.  
>W końcu Harry wstał, biorąc chłopca w ramiona.<br>— Tutaj, Sev. Złapałem go.  
>Demetri skrzywił się, gdy Snape zaczął go łaskotać.<br>— Dobrze, tato, przestań — roześmiał się Demetri.  
>— Kogo kochasz? — zapytał Snape, jeszcze bardziej go łaskocząc.<br>— Ciebie i papę! – wykrzyknął ze śmiechem chłopiec.  
>Severus przestał go gilgotać.<br>Złożył delikatnego całusa na jego główce.  
>— Dobrze, że wszystko jest w porządku — powiedział, ciągnąc dziecko w swe ramiona.<br>— My też cię kochamy — powiedział Harry, całując obu w policzek.


End file.
